Things are Worse for the Better
by KaineandToronto
Summary: Badboy!Blaine. Kurt doesn't appricate the way the new kid treats him at Mckinley. Will Kurt do something about this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This just kind of popped into my head. I didn't want to lose the thought though. : D. Enjoy! I do not own the characters. They all belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. **

" So, did you see 'em boo?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

" Hmm? Who?" Kurt was spacing off as Mercedes was talking to him.

" They new guy! I haven't seen him yet. Tina was telling me how he was just some hottie jackass." Kurt snickered at the details of him.

" What do you mean by jackass, Mercy?"

" Well, he got kicked out of a reform school in Westerville. He must be pretty bad. He only got here today and Tina says he has two detentions!" Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes simultaneously. The two had just started getting into their lunches. Kurt opened up a Tupperware container with a salad. Mercedes got tots from the cafeteria. The subject quickly turned from, "he's a jackass", to, "on a scale to 1-10, how hot is he?"

" Well, Tina said she would dump Mike any day for that piece of meat." Mercedes giggled.

" Hey there gorgeous." A smooth yet sexy voice whispered in Kurt's right ear. Kurt shuttered as his heart leaped into his throat. Mercedes almost choked on her tots from laughter. Kurt shot her a _shut up_ stare and _what the fuck is going on_ stare. He snapped his neck around to face who was speaking. He was eye-to-eye with a smirking, scruffy face. Kurt almost gagged at the intense smell of cigarette smoke.

" Uhm, and you are?" Kurt asked trying to hide his bitchy tone.

" The name's Anderson. Blaine Anderson. You should remember that. You'd be screamin' it later." Blaine gave a sinister wink.

" _Fuck off_." Kurt glared at the rebel. Mercedes was shocked. Kurt had never sworn like that. Kurt himself was surprised at what leaped out of his mouth. He quickly put a hand over his lips.

" Oh a feisty one. I like me a good challenge." Blaine smiled and clicked his tongue ring. Kurt groaned and held his head in his hands. Blaine sat next to Kurt and started rubbing his inner thigh. Kurt released a gasp and his face flushed.

" Whoa now buddy. Enough of that." Mercedes snapped, pushing Blaine off of Kurt.

" Jeez, calm down _Mariah_, no need to get your diva on."

" Aw Hell to the no, you did not just compare me to her." Kurt stood up to join Finn and Puck sitting with Mike, Artie, and Sam.

" Hey bro what's going on?" Finn chimed.

" Yeah man you look paler than usual." Puck joined in.

" I- Uh- the- the new guy is kind of-" none other than Blaine cut off Kurt.

" His new fuck buddy." He lugged a heavy arm around Kurt's shoulder.

" Um, Kurt?" Finn asked sounding more than a little bit concerned.

" Just ignore him Finn. He's just some punk." Puck stood up cracking his knuckles.

" Y'know we can take care of him if he's buggin' you Kurt. Just one word and we'll be on him like a dog on a bone."

Blaine laughed at Pucks attempted threat, " Listen, Mohawk, you don't scare me. And you know what," Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt's ear, " I think- _no_- I _know_ he likes it."

" Back off!" Finn shoved the shorter boy away from Kurt.

Again, Blaine laughed, " That's all you got Franken-teen?" Sam and Puck joined Finn.

" Alright guys seriously? Leave it. He's not going to do anything. Back off Finn." Kurt was getting tired of the lame quarrel.

" But dude! I don't want him harassing my broth-"

" Finn, _stop_ now. I don't need your help. If I do I'll ask for it. Back _off_." Finn seated himself back with Artie and Mike. Sam and Puck quickly followed. Huffing, Kurt grabbed his satchel from his former table and headed to the last calls of the day, French. He walked to his locker. The inside was covered with his favorite _Vogue_ covers. At the back of the locker was a picture of Kurt's mother Elizabeth. He sighed and swapped his math and science binder for his French binder. A hot breath ghosted down Kurt's neck. Kurt bit his lower lip at the sensation, fighting back the sudden arousal.

" What's your next class babe?" Blaine's voice was low and seductive.

" OK, listen to me." Kurt's tone was harsh and demanding. " Leave me alone. You aren't my type. I don't hang out with someone who is a criminal, who smokes, and who sexually harasses people." Blaine just stared at Kurt with the same lust-blown pupils.

Blaine's eyes were raking up and down Kurt," I can tell you're a screamer. I can't wait to have you squirming beneath me." At that, Kurt slapped Blaine straight across the face. The sound echoed all through the hallway. Blaine smirked and tightly gripped Kurt's lingering wrist. Blaine closed the space between the two and crushed their lips together. Kurt pushed him away covering his own mouth, tears streaming down his face. Kurt didn't see Blaine's face as he ran towards the exit of the school. He leaped in his car, not waiting to see if Blaine was following him. He locked his doors and sobbed in his car until the tears subsided. Kurt started the car and drove to his home miserably. That was the second time someone had forced a kiss on him. First David, now Blaine. Kurt raced to his bedroom as the tears began to flow again. His phone was beeping like crazy, but he only shut it off. A few moments later, three sets of loud thumping footsteps filled the house.

" Where is he?" Kurt could hear Puck's voice and how angry he sounded.

" He must be in his bedroom." Sam replied with the same amount of anger.

" Kurt?" Finn's voice echoed in the house. Kurt just laid there, quiet tears exiting his blood-shot eyes. One of the boys knocked on Kurt's door. Not even 30 seconds later, Sam, Finn, and Puck were in his room. Sam and Finn sat next to Kurt as Puck stood in front of his sight.

" Kurt," Sam started slowly rubbing his back. " What did he do?" More tears flowed down Kurt's face.

Almost inaudible, Kurt whispered, " He kissed me . . ." Finn clenched his fists and left the room. A minute after, they heard a string of swears and Finn punching a wall or something hard. Puck left the room to try and calm the raging teen down. Sam closed his eyes and continued rubbing Kurt's back.

" I'm so sorry Kurt." Sam was on the verge of tears seeing that this had happened to the poor boy once again.

" Sam," Kurt's voice was hoarse and he'd finally stop shedding tears. " I don't know what to do . . ."

" Kurt, listen to me OK? Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Lauren, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Shane, Brittney, Rory, even now Karofsky, since he came out, and I will always be by your side. No matter what, we will protect you. Kurt," Sam looked at Kurt with glossy eyes, " you are a strong boy and we will stop at nothing to keep you safe." Kurt gave Sam a watery smiled and hugged Sam tightly. Puck and Finn had finally returned, happy to see that Kurt was interacting with Sam. Sam sent out a text to everyone telling them what happened and how they are to be by Kurt's side whenever possible. The boys left Kurt to try and recover on his own. Finn and Sam left to Puck's house a few minutes later.

" Just call us if you need anything man." Finn yelled before leaving. Kurt finally felt relaxed and fell into a light sleep.

_**A Few Hours Later . . .**_

Kurt woke up to some sort of tapping noise. He warily looked around trying to find the source of this nuisance. He than saw, out of the corner of his eye, little pebbles being thrown at his window. _Who could this be_, his still semi asleep mind asked itself. His eyes were still red and puffy from all of the crying. He slumped over to the window and opened it before he looked who was there. Oh. My. God. There stood Blaine, with a handful of rocks. Blaine was signaling for Kurt to let him in. Kurt raised and eyebrow and shut is curtains. He was now thankful that Finn left and his dad and Carole went to Hawaii.

" Shit, what do I do?" Kurt asked himself scratching the back of his neck. He quickly locked his door and locked his window. Than he just sat on his bed. Nothing else he really could do. A few moments later there was loud banging on the door.

" Crap!" Kurt whispered._ If he comes in here, I'll shoot him._ Kurt decided in his frantic state. He huddled his knees up to his chest after he heard their front door bust open. Kurt closed his eyes and rocked himself slightly, slow tears falling from his eyes. Loud, clunky footsteps echoed off the staircase throughout the empty house. Kurt's heart and blood was rushing in his ears as he curled his legs tighter up against himself. There was a loud fist pounding on Kurt's door. The sudden noise caused Kurt to flinch, hurling himself off the bed. Kurt crawled to his bathroom with shaking limbs and leaking eyes. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. Kurt sat on his tiled floor, scared out of his mind. His phone was still on his floor. Too late now. A frustrated grunt left Blaine's mouth as he kicked open Kurt's door. Uncontrollable tears poured down Kurt's cheeks as his memories flooded his mind. He remembered how David slammed a fist on the gym lockers before grabbing his face in a forceful manner.

" God damn it where is he," Blaine whispered to himself on the other side of the door. Kurt gripped the picture of his mother sitting on a stand by the sink. _Make him leave mom, please._ He pleaded to his deceased mother, cradling her picture. Kurt's back was pressed up against his bathtub as he sat there, praying someone would come help him. Without warning, Blaine kicked Kurt's bathroom door of its hinges. The door fell to the floor with a thud. Kurt stared at Blaine with large, bloodshot eyes.

" Kurt I—" Blaine fought to find words. Kurt closed his eyes, blocking out the world only wishing to be with his mom. He imagined him and his mother sat peacefully on a checkered blanket in a meadow. They exchanged sandwiches and water bottles in a blissful silence. Kurt crashed back down to reality when he saw Blaine walking towards him with a tender look in his eyes. Kurt was shaking in fear and sadness. More tears flowed down his face as he was pulled from his imaginary happy place.

" I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine's words were barely a whisper as he gently hugged him. Blaine kept repeating how sorry he was and rocked Kurt on the floor with him. Kurt sat there feeling invited by Blaine's warmth and comfort. Kurt slowly drifted off to sleep feeling emotionally drained.

Kurt awoke a few hours later, dazed and confused. First off; he was in his bed. Secondly; there was someone in bed _with_ him. He slowly turned his head silently praying it wasn't who he thought it was. A wave of fear and dread washed over him as his tormenter, Blaine, laid in bed next to Kurt, sound asleep. Kurt bolted out of the bed not caring if he had disturbed the sleeping teen. Questions flew into Kurt's half-asleep mind like a hurricane. _Did he have sex with me? Did he brake into my house? Is he going to send me death threats if I tell anyone?_ These unanswered questions were forgotten about as Blaine began rubbing his eyes, steadily waking up. Not thinking correctly, Kurt grabbed his broken chair leg he promised to fix. Pointing it towards the waking rebel, Blaine woke up completely. He stood up slowly, placing his hands above his head.

" Kurt, it's okay. I swear I-" Kurt cut him off.

" Did you have sex with me? Did you touch me? Because I swear to God I will march myself down to the doctors and have a rape test!" Kurt stood in the same position waiting for Blaine's answer.

**A/N: Sup every body! So I'll try and update this one. I kinda have writer's block at the moment so sorry to leave you hanging!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I really did not expect to get reviews so soon :D Enjoy this chapter! I do not own Glee, sadly… If I did, Blaine and Kurt would be making out everywhere :D.**

" Kurt, please, listen to me!" Kurt stood there silently. " I did not touch you or whatever. I felt so bad about making you cry that I followed you home. Than I waited outside for Blondie, Franken-Teen, and Mohawk to leave." Kurt mentally thanked the dwarf in the teapot that he was still a virgin.

" Why did you kiss me?" Kurt barely whispered. Tears threatened to spill over again. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his lush curls.

" I—You just looked so, _amazing_, I couldn't help myself. I thought, hey, it's now or never." He let out a pitiful laugh. Blaine slowly got out from the frantic boy's bed.

" Stay right there." Kurt demanded. Blaine huffed and rolled his eyes.

" I'm not gonna jump you Princess." The boy's ego began to return.

" Get out of my house before I call the cops on you." Kurt said matter-o-factly. He fixed his posture and dropped the chair leg by his side. Once again, the rebel sighed and shook his head.

" Wouldn't be the first time," He mumbled under his breath. Kurt caught what he said, but decided to leave it for later. He maneuvered out of Blaine's way as he left the house. _How the Hell am I going to explain my bathroom door?_ Kurt asked himself helplessly. A throbbing headache cursed Kurt's head as his thoughts flew over what just happened. _So does this mean the handsome rebel likes me? Or does he just think I'm some cheap slut?_ Kurt propped his bathroom door up against the doorframe, trying to make it look natural. That failed. The door just came toppling over onto the floor with a echoing slam. Kurt warily glanced over at his digital clock. 6:30 pm. Finn should be home soon. Kurt jogged downstairs to where he would work on his secret hobby. Fixing cars in their garage. No one has caught Kurt in the act before. He waltzed up to the broken down old Porsche.

" Hello again Daisy," He murmured to the rusty car. Getting out his hidden toolbox, Kurt noticed a piece of paper in his box.

_Kurt,_

_ I am really surprised that you've been fixing these cars. I always thought it was some engineer's ghost or something. You should stop by at the shop and help me out sometime. It can be later if you want. I know you don't like getting your clothes dirty, but hey, if you fix the cars up here, why not at the shop? I'll pay you too! Love you kid._

_ - Dad_

Kurt sighed and shook his head. There was no way in Hell that was going to happen. Don't get him wrong, he loves quality time with his dad, but, what if someone saw him in jean overalls? His life would be ruined! Kurt tossed the note onto the dryer's top and began digging through his tools. Only twenty minutes into his work, he was interrupted by Finn's signature footsteps.

" Shit," He hissed quietly. Kurt looked into the mirror above the garage sink. Grease stained his overalls and smudges of oil decorated his face. He silently scrubbed the muck off of his pale cheeks. Successful, he quickly peeled the overalls off his body. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and capri's. Kurt fluffed up his hair a bit before entering the house through the kitchen door. Finn was in the kitchen, munching on a muffin Carole made earlier.

" Hey man, you feeling better?" The tall boy asked, muffin still in hand.

" Yeah, thanks." Kurt mumbled quietly. Although he doesn't do it often, he doesn't like hiding things from his family.

" Oh, okay man. Just call us if you need help with something. Or you wanna talk." Finn shrugged. Kurt nodded and made his way to his bedroom. He shut the door and flopped on his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

_**The Next Morning. . .**_

" Kurt! Wake up we have to go to school!" Finn yelled through the closed door. Moaning in misery, Kurt gathered himself off the bed. He walked like a zombie to his bathroom, which was open at all times for now on, and began his moisturizing routine. Kurt felt refreshed after that and starting putting on his clothes laid out the night before. A light blue button-up with a gray scarf and black skinny jeans. He fluffed his hair to the point of which it looked like a beautiful, chestnut cloud.

" Finn! C'mon, you have five more minutes!" Kurt shouted at the base of the staircase. The taller teen let out a muffled reply from behind his door.

" I'm leaving for school!" Kurt cried once more before trotting out the door. Last night, Kurt was thinking all about what was going to happen at school. Saying that he was worried was an understatement. He gripped the steering wheel with clenched fists. _Is he going to talk to me? Will he lay off? What will all the glee kids do?_ Thoughts whirled in his mind as he drove. Almost running a light, he decided he should just wait until it actually happens.

" Let's do this . . ." He whispered to himself, parking in the same space he always does. Kurt closed his eyes and gently threw his head back. He imagined that everything will be absolutely fine and _nothing_ will happen. The boy hopped out of the car, grabbing his satchel from the passenger seat, and headed towards the front of the school. After skillfully dodging the jocks by the dumpsters, by his side was Santana, Brittney, and Quinn.

" I—Uh, may I help you ladies?" Kurt asked, utterly confused.

" Alright, I'm just going to get straight to the point," Santana started. " Lady lips, Coach Sylvester wants you back on the Cheerios. She said you were one of the best damn cheerleaders we've ever had. I can't help but agree with her. If you weren't gayer than the fourth of July, I'd be on that. So what do you say?" Kurt was shocked. Back on the cheer squad? Brittney broke him out of his thoughts.

" Coach Sylvester also said that if you come back, she'll protect you from the meanies. I can also get Lord Tubbington to protect you. Don't tell him, but I know that he's an under-cover agent." She whispered the last part. Kurt nodded.

" We just want to help you Kurt. And helping out the only gay kid in this school will look great for me as Prom Queen." Quinn added.

" I'll get back to you . . . Tomorrow. Or maybe sooner. Thanks girls." Brittney kissed Kurt on the cheek and hooked pinkies with Santana. Quinn waved and Santana gave a gracious nod. Kurt huffed out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He was alone, walking to his locker for a mere thirty seconds before Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike popped out in front of him. Kurt jumped in surprise.

" Hi boo, you okay?" Mercedes asked sounding very concerned. Kurt gave a half smile.

" I'm fine 'Cedes, honestly. I was just shocked at the moment. Finn is totally overreacting. He's probably dealing with it harder than I am." Kurt joked. No one smiled.

" Kurt, we know that this is hard on you too. We all know that you just mask your pain with jokes and sarcasm. But now, all we want is for you to be happy and safe." Mike's tone was serious and blunt. Kurt's smiled drooped and he was placed in the spotlight. Everyone was looking at him with pitiful eyes.

" You guys have no idea what's going on. I suggest you stick to what you'd usually do; ask if I'm alright and drop the situation completely. I don't want your sympathy." Kurt broke through the semi-circle of people._ Why do they have to make this so hard? _Kurt wondered to himself. He speed-walked the rest of the way to his locker, happy the crew of glee kids had stopped following him. He unlocked his locker and began putting his unnecessary textbooks into the space neatly. He heard more footsteps aimed towards him. These sounded like a guy's. _Probably Sam or Puck._ He figured. Closing his locker he was faced with Karofsky.

" H—Hi David." Kurt said, surprised.

" Hi Kurt. Um—do you mind filling me in on what's going on?" His tone was gentle, unlike when he was bullying. Kurt sighed.

" The new kid, Blaine, kissed me in the halls yesterday. It's nothing, really. Finn's just freaking out about it more than he should." Karofsky did _not _look pleased.

" He _what_?" Kurt had, had enough.

" God damn it, would everyone just stop? I'm fine! I'm not going to have a mental breakdown! Just leave me _alone_!" Kurt thundered. He left an astonished Karofsky at his locker and sped down the halls. The boy quickly took shelter in the boy's bathroom. _Breathe Hummel, breathe. Just calm down._ Kurt splashed some cold water in his face. He took a look at himself in the worn out mirror. Black bags began to form around his crystal blue eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. Someone entered the restroom after Kurt.

" You okay Princess?" There was no mistaking who this was. Kurt slowly turned around to face Blaine.

" No actually, I'm not. I'm not _okay_ that you kissed me. I'm not _okay_ that everyone is on my ass about this. And I'm not okay that I have to be treated like some porcelain doll about everything!" Kurt was screeching at Blaine in the tiled room. Tears pooled in his eyes as everything began to cave in on Kurt. He slid down the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. The poor teen was full on sobbing in the hollow restroom. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, debating whether to hold him or not. Kurt didn't give him any time to decide. He latched onto the boy's side, seeking for some sort of lifeline.

" I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry . . ." Blaine cooed as he rocked the broken boy. Kurt nuzzled his face deeper into Blaine's left peck. They sat there, Kurt's arm wrapped around Blaine's waist, for around ten minutes. Kurt had finally pulled himself together and ripped himself off of Blaine.

" Sorry," Kurt mumbled. Blaine just smiled sweetly.

" I should be the one apologizing. It wasn't fair what I did Kurt. It's just that," Blaine's face twisted up in confusion as he tried working what he was going to say out. " I really, _like_, you and, if I didn't kiss you, I would have never been able to get close to you." Blaine's gaze was fixed on Kurt's eyes. Kurt started to feel a weird fluttering feeling in his stomach. His heart began racing. Kurt laced his fingers around Blaine's neck and smashed their lips together. They moved in unison, supplying a maximum amount of passion. Blaine let out a low, throaty moan and curled his hands around Kurt's waist. Eventually, Kurt had to pull back to take a breath. Blaine whined at the loss, but than realized, he needs oxygen too. They sat there, chests heaving and breathing heavily.

" So," Blaine started. Kurt giggled breathlessly. " What does this make us?" Blaine asked, already knowing the answer. Kurt leaned over and whispered in his ear.

" Oh, I think you know." Kurt pecked him on the lips once more before pulling himself off the cool floor. He left the bathroom with a successful smirk on his face and went off to first period.

**A/N: Keep them reviews coming! They are the pink sunglasses to my Darren. 3**


End file.
